Throwing Away Money
} |name=Throwing Away Money |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image=Winter-Palace-Caprice-Fountain.png |px=270x360px |location=Winter Palace |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related= |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Throwing Away Money is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Acquired when the first Caprice Coin is found at the Winter Palace during the main quest, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Walkthrough The coins are hidden throughout the Winter Palace and are found by using the search function when in very close proximity. The coins are found at different stages of the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: The first 6 coins are found during the first part of the main quest: * Palace Garden (main quest starting area) - In the West storage closet (must be found before entering the palace for the first time because you will not have access to the palace garden again, unless you fight the assassin at the end of the mission) * Hall of Heroes (statue room) - On the east side of the large statue down the stairs * Hall of Heroes (rooms where the guests are mingling) - On the floor in the room with Duke Germain * Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (main level) - In the westernmost room, on a table on the South wall. * Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (main level) - On a pillow in what appears to be a servants' bedroom (across from the kitchen with the Supply Cache - middle bed, north wall) * Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) - In the gardens, head north from where you found the body, go up the stairs on the right and up the ladder. The coin is on the balcony railing (also a Halla statue nearby) The next 4 coins can be found after you have investigated the Servant's Quarters for the main quest: * Trophy Room - On the floor in front of the stuffed nugs * Guest Gardens/Fumeur - Through Lower Garden Door that requires 3 Halla statues to open. On the empty bench across the way from the 3 Council members. * Hall of Heroes (rooms where the guests are mingling) - On the floor near the guards guarding the caved-in entrance to the ballroom. * (The above location is incorrect/outdated, as of Patch 9 the actual location of the coin is in the Ballroom, in the NW corner near the statue.) * Guest Gardens - On the railing overlooking the coin fountain, up the lattice, near the Halla door. The final 5 coins can be found after you have investigated the Servant's Quarters and spoken with Grand Duchess Florianne in the ballroom: * Grand Ballroom - On the railing overlooking the dance floor, in the middle on the east side * Grand Ballroom - On the floor in the NW corner of the ballroom * Vestibule - On the floor near the railing, in front of the dwarfs * Royal Quarters - On a chest next to the Empress's bed (requires 5 Halla statuettes to open door to her room) * Royal Quarters - Go through the door to the courtyard balconies and jump through the open window (around to the right). Coin is on a table Rewards * 200 Influence for finding all the coins * 200 Influence for tossing all the coins into the coin fountain in the Guest Gardens * +1 Court approval also for each coin tossed into the fountain Codex entries Gallery Coin1.jpg Coin2.jpg Coin3.jpg Coin4.jpg Coin5.jpg Coin6.jpg Coin8.jpg Coin8-0.jpg Coin9.jpg Coin10.jpg Coin11.jpg Coin12.jpg Coin13.jpg Coin14.jpg Coin15.jpg Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Winter Palace side quests